Mercedes-Benz E-Class
Pekan, Malaysia (DRB-HICOM) Bogor, Indonesia | predecessor = Mercedes-Benz W210 | successor = Mercedes-Benz W212 | class = Mid-size luxury car / Executive car | body_style = 4-door sedan 5-door station wagon | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive | platform = | engine = petrol 1.8 I4 Kompressor 2.0 I4 Kompressor (S.E) 2.6 V6 3.0 V6 3.2 V6 3.5 V6 5.0 V8 5.4 V8 Kompressor 5.5 V8 6.2 V8 diesel 2.2 I4 2.7 I5 3.0 V6 3.2 I6 4.0 V8 | transmission = Manual 6-speed Automatic 5-speed 5G-Tronic 7-speed 7G-Tronic | wheelbase = | length = 2003–04 Sedan: 2005–06 Sedan: 2007–09 Sedan: 2004–06 Wagon: 2007–09 Wagon: | width = 2003–04: 2005–09: | height = 2003–06 Sedan: 2007–09 Sedan: 2007–09 Wagon: 2004–09 Wagon: AMG: | weight = | related = Mercedes-Benz W219 | designer = Hartmut Sinkwitz (1999) }} The Mercedes-Benz W211 is a chassis designation for the Mercedes-Benz E-Class, produced from 2002 through 2009. The W211 models replaced the W210 E-Class models and were superseded by the Mercedes-Benz W212 in 2009. The car was available in two body types: Sedan and Estate (Estate models were sold in Canada as Wagon). The W219, sold as the CLS "4-door coupe", was introduced as a niche model in 2005, and is based on the W211's mechanical package. Launched in 2002 for the 2003 model year, the W211 E-Class was another evolution of the previous model. Before North American sales began, the car was shown in the 2002 movie Men in Black II. The W211 development program commenced in 1997, with design work starting later on. The final designs were chosen in 1999 and German patents were later filed on December 18, 2000 utilizing an E500 prototype. Development ended in 2001 after 48 months of development at a total cost €2 billion euros. Pilot production went into testing in the summer of 2001, the W211 E-Class debut at the Brussels Motor in January 2002. http://www.goauto.com.au/mellor/mellor.nsf/story2/86B7EAFC6BDA7944CA2572100028B825 2002–2006 , but with a more modern and polished design.]] The third generation of the Mercedes-Benz E-Class was unveiled at the 2002 European Motor Show Brussels; the design of the 2002 E-Class evolved the lines of its predecessor, while maintaining the distinctive twin-headlight that initiated the W210 Mercedes-Benz design trend when it first arrived in 1995. In the new design, the twin-headlight had been angled back slightly.http://www.goauto.com.au/mellor/mellor.nsf/story2/731CF782E43157DCCA2572100028B840 The 2002 E-Class was larger than any of its predecessors while managing to offer less interior space, particularly in the estate version, than the W210 it replaced. It offered gasoline or diesel engines with a choice of rear or 4-wheel drive. Mercedes-Benz claimed to have reduced the fuel consumption of the new E-Class by up to 0.9 litres per 100 km compared with the outgoing model though the official figures for some models were worse than the predecessor. The on-board computer of the W211 was more accurate than that of the W210 as it took into account stationary periods: consequently the W211 showed consumption of 7 to 10 mpg worse. In fact the cars use roughly the same amount of fuel. The redesigned 2002 model set new standards in the areas of vehicle safety, comfort and handling dynamics, including the electrohydraulic braking system Sensotronic Brake Control (SBC), which was standard equipment in the E-Class, as well as the multicontour seat and the AIRMATIC DC (Dual Control) air suspension system. The multicontour seat automatically adapts to the current driving situation, while the air suspension uses microelectronics to control both springing and damping. Airmatic was standard equipment in the top-of-the-range E500 V8 model and was available as an option on all other E-Class models. The W211 is a more complex car than its predecessor and arguably better engineered with a programmable serial bus and many automated systems of which the driver will not usually be aware. This was consistent with the Mercedes Benz cultures of continual improvement and passive safety. The adaptive suspension and gearbox settings combine to make the car noticeably tauter when driven at speed on country roads. As beneficial as that is for the driver, it comes at the cost of passenger comfort. The 2002 E-Class was manufactured in a 4-door sedan or 5-door station wagon body style; the three existing equipment lines – Classic, Elegance and Avantgarde – continue as before, offering different features to meet varying customer requirements. The W211 is also the first E-Class since 1985 that is equipped with two windshield wipers, an unfathomable decision given that the sweep pattern which resulted covered less of the screen and caused buildup of debris at the side of the screen – the very thing the ground-breaking MB designed single wiper avoided. The transmission options were 5 or 7-speed automatic or 6-speed manual. The manufacturer's cylinder options were V6, V8, with up to 24-valves, and the Inline-4 or Supercharged Inline-4. Engine outputs of the E240 and E270 models had both risen 5 kW to 130 kW, while the E500 borrow the 225 kW 5.0-litre V8 from the S-Class to supersede the E430. The E320 remained unchanged, with the V6 pumping out 165 kW of power. E320 CDI The E320 CDI used a in-line 6-cylinder diesel engine, that made @3800 and @1600–2800. E55 AMG (2003–2006) The E55 AMG is powered by the M113 ML55 engine, a 5.4 L V8 with a Lysholm type supercharger manufactured by IHI. The E55's engine was tuned to and , the low end of the supercharged 55 range due to its longer exhaust system, compared to the SL55 AMG's engine at the high end which made and . Despite this, Car and Driver reported in their testing that the E55 AMG was faster than the SL55 AMG. The E55 AMG was the fastest four door car in Mercedes-Benz's lineup at the time, being quicker than the C32 AMG and S55 AMG, and it boasts faster acceleration than the 2003 Brabus E V12 biturbo (verified by the Guinness Book of Records as the fastest saloon car in the world at the time) as well. The supercharged 5.4 L V8 engine was mated to the Speedshift 5-speed automatic transmission, which has a torque capacity of , as the newer 7G-Tronic introduced in 2003 is limited to , not enough to handle the torque from the supercharged V8. 2006–2009 (mid-generational refresh) The W211 was updated in 2006 for the 2007 model year, to address quality and technical issues raised by earlier models. There was new standard and optional equipment, which enabled the W211 to hold its own against its competitors. Sensotronic was dropped due to customer complaints about its software, while Pre-Safe (w/o autonomous braking) was made standard. The announced vehicle was unveiled in 2006 New York International Auto Show.Mercedes-Benz at the New York International Auto Show 2006: World premiere of the new-generation E-Class In total, 29 model variants were available, with 16 Saloons and 13 Estates. New standard equipment included PRE-SAFE active protection, NECK-PRO head restraints, flashing brake lights, tyre pressure monitor. The optional Intelligent Light System included bi-xenon headlamps and 5 different lighting functions. The bodies were restyled including rear door mirror, redesigned headlamps, front spoiler, rear lights and steering wheel.The new generation E-Class: more dynamic, safer, more powerful and even better value-for-money Coinciding with the minor model update, the largest factory built engine in the E-class range, the E500 (badged E550 in some countries), had its engine size increased from 5 litres to 5.5 litres in 2006. There is also an AMG model badged E63 AMG and other tuning house installations. E63 AMG (2007–2009) The E63 AMG was the refreshed high-performance model of the W211, replacing the E55 AMG. Besides the Saloon, it was also offered in the Estate body style to compete with the new wagon versions of the BMW M5 (E61) and Audi RS6 (C6), though those two high-performance wagons were never sold in North America. This engine had a high-pressure die-cast alloy cylinder block with twin-wire arc spray coated running surfaces. Compression ratio is 11.3:1. According to many auto journalists, the E63 AMG was one of the quickest production sports sedans in the world. Both the sedan (saloon) and wagon had a 0–60 mph (96 km/h) acceleration time of 4.4 seconds. Compared to the previous E55 AMG, the E63 AMG had more horsepower but less torque, enabling it to be mated to the newer 7G-Tronic automatic transmission, making it quicker than the E55 AMG. While the E55 AMG and E550 had the standard Mercedes Airmatic DC suspension with adaptive damping, the E63 AMG had the AMG-tuned Airmatic suspension which with the stability control turned off gave it far better driving dynamics than its predecessors. The AMG Performance package P030 added electronic speed limiter deletion, limited-slip rear differential, alcantara sports steering wheel, stiffer valving Airmatic suspension over the standard AMG tuned Airmatic, AMG 5-spoke multi-piece wheels, and optional AMG carbon fibre trim. E-Guard (2006–2009) It was an armoured version with category B4 protection level. Engine choices included E320 CDI, E350, and E500. The vehicles were reinforced with steel and aramid. Other safety equipment included Michelin MOExtended run-flat tyres with pressure loss warning system. All modes had a top speed of .The new-generation E-Class: E-Guard with "high protection" ex factory E320/300 Bluetec (2007–2009) Commonrail Direct Injection with a 7G-Tronic automatic transmission, launched in the USA as the E320 BlueTEC in 2007 and in Europe as the E300 BlueTEC in 2008. The W211 never had a urea injection system throughout its production. The Bluetec name was only adopted to have consistency between the petrol and diesel nomenclature. Mechanical Engines There was a wider range of engines available in Europe than North America and other markets. *E 300 BlueTEC was sold as E 320 BlueTEC in US, Canada. *E 500 was sold with 5.0L in US, Canada for 2003–2006, and as the E 550 with 5.5L after 2007. *E 280 4MATIC was sold as E 300 4MATIC in Canada. *E 240 was sold as E 260 in Indonesia Transmissions Optional equipment: 5-Speed Automatic – code 42/3 in the data-card; 7-Speed Automatic (7G-TRONIC) – code 2/7 in the data-card; From 07/2005: From 09/2005: From 01/2006: From 09/2007: From 04/2008: The same, except: Safety Sales On 19 December 2008, Mercedes-Benz announced it had delivered 1.5 million units of W211 E-Class vehicles, with 1,270,000 sedans and 230,000 wagons.Mercedes-Benz Delivers 1.5 Million units of the E-Class US and Germany sales References External links * E-Class press kits: Estate, Press Driving Presentation, Maastricht 2005 – Models and engines, E 420 CDI, V6 with 4MATIC * E-Class press kits, 2nd generation: TecDay – Intelligent Light System, E-Class, E-Class Experience Paris-Beijing 2006, Mercedes-Benz at the "Auto China 2006" show in Beijing, New Mercedes-Benz E-Class models with environmentally friendly drive systems * E-Class Common Suspension Problems and Product Fixes W211 Category:Euro NCAP executive cars Category:Partial zero-emissions vehicles Category:2000s automobiles